


Hear my Prayers

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sam calls for Gabriel when the nights get too lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear my Prayers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkestElemental616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestElemental616/gifts).



Sam sank to his knees and whispered the archangel’s name. Gabriel was there when he opened his eyes, looking down at the Winchester with heat in his eyes reflecting Sam’s own. Even on his knees Sam was tall, but Gabriel seemed to loom over him as if arching wings. _Mine_.

Gabriel reached out and brushed Sam’s hair back before trailing his hand down his jaw, drawing his head forward. Sam quickly released his trousers, nudging his cock through his underwear. “I know what you want,” said Gabriel quietly. “Why you called me.” He freed his half-hard cock.

Sam slowly wrapped his mouth around him and went all the way down. He knew Sam felt safe here, sheltered by invisible wings that curved around him as the angel moaned his pleasure. Gabriel thrust slowly into his mouth, grabbing his hair and yanking lightly, making Sam moan in return, vibrations rumbling through Gabriel’s body.

“You don’t like working solo,” said Gabriel quietly, watching him. “These motel rooms get too lonely; too many voices and memories crowd in at night. You never have liked sleeping alone.”

Sam pulled off and looked up at him, nodding in agreement. Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were both naked. Sam’s cock stood out, thick and proud. Smiling at him, Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam’s hair and guided him back onto his cock.

Sucking eagerly, Sam ran his hands up Gabriel’s thighs, squeezing them gently at first, then with increasing pressure before sliding his hands back to knead the angels arse. Gabriel yanked his hair, forcing him to look up. “No. Today I’m going to take you.”

Sam’s eyes went even darker. He pulled off. “Please,” his voice cracked, nearly shaking with desire. Gabriel leaned down to kiss him, opening his mouth, tonguing him deeply, tasting the pre-cum. Sam rested large hands on Gabriel’s hips.

“Let me take care of you,” breathed Gabriel, tugging him over to the bed. He lay Sam on his side, slightly rolled over, top knee drawn up, ass open to him. Gabriel sat behind him and pushed a lubed finger inside, making Sam moan. Leaning down, Gabriel kissed the shell of his ear.

“You’re a good man, Sam Winchester,” he whispered.

Sam shook his head, opening his mouth to argue. Gabriel slipped three fingers in his mouth. “Don’t argue with me.” He added a second finger below, making Sam moan. Sam needed this, needed to hear Gabriel’s words. It would take longer for him to believe them, but some things had to be said aloud. And Gabriel would always tell him.

Sucking eagerly on Gabriel’s fingers, Sam’s eyes closed. Gabriel kept talking, all the little things he’d seen Sam do over the years. A tear slipped down his cheek and and Gabriel kissed it away. By now he was fucking him with three fingers. He withdrew the hand from his mouth. “I’m going to fuck you now.”

“Please,” whispered Sam as he pulled back. “I need you.”

“I know,” said Gabriel, pushing his way inside easily.

Sam groaned, but didn’t toss his head since Gabriel was right there. Gabriel ran his hand down Sam’s side, soothing his lover until he took his cock in hand. Sam cried out, fisting the sheets, surrendering completely to his angel.

“That’s right, I got you big boy,” whispered Gabriel, touching him just the way he knew Sam liked. He shifted and hit Sam’s prostate.

“Oh, Gabriel!” Sam cried out, shuddering in his arms.

Gabriel rolled him onto his knees, grabbing his hip and keeping the other on his cock. There was the rush of air as wings beat above them. Sam groaned below him. Gabriel felt a rush of power and grace as he drove hard into the human. _Mine_.

“Yours,” moaned Sam in agreement.

Gabriel’s hand moved faster over Sam’s cock, drawing the human closer and closer to orgasm. With a high cry, Sam came hard, clenching around him. Gabriel fucked him through it, then pulled out and easily flipped him over as if he weighed nothing before plunging back inside.

Sam was helpless underneath him as Gabriel chased his own orgasm. He was careful not to hurt the human as he took him. Sam’s eyes opened then went wide as he came again, albeit weakly this time. Gabriel smirked; he’d caught a glimpse of wings.

Then Gabriel was coming, arched over Sam. He clapped a hand and a wing over his lover’s eyes as a bright flash filled the room for a heartbeat. Gabriel moaned softly and rested his head on Sam’s broad chest. Sam’s arms folded around him, holding him gently and kissing his forehead. “Thank you.”

“Any time, Sam. Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
